Things Happen
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol escort Charley on a mission after the convoy she was to be with is rerouted. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Things Happen**

**By Suzie2b**

**Corporal Green knocked and let Troy and Moffitt into Captain Boggs' office. The sergeants stepped in and saw Charley sitting in front of the captain's desk. She smiled and said, "Hi, guys."**

**Both men saluted and Troy said, "You wanted to see us, sir."**

**Captain Boggs returned the salute. "Yes, sergeant. Have a seat."**

**Troy and Moffitt sat on either side of the young woman as Moffitt smiled and said, "Good morning, Charley. We were under the impression you were leaving with a convoy today."**

**Boggs gave a nod and said, "She was, but that convoy has been rerouted to a battalion to the south. However, the package Charley's holding needs to get to Division Headquarters as soon as possible."**

**Troy knew what that meant and gave a slight smile. "So you want us to take her there."**

"**That's the idea. Charley is to get that information to ****Lt. Gen. Harold Phillips … personally. And wait for an answer."**

"**We'll take care of it, captain. We can leave as soon as the jeeps are ready."**

**Boggs said, "Good, you're dismissed."**

**As the threesome walked into the motor pool, Hitch got Tully's attention and said, "Looks like we have a new assignment."**

**Tully turned and grinned when he saw his wife.**

**When they got to the jeeps, Charley said, "Hi, guys."**

**Tully put his arm around his wife. "I thought you left with that convoy."**

"**It got rerouted to a battalion because of some kind of emergency."**

**Troy said, "We're taking Charley to Division Headquarters. Are the jeeps ready?"**

**Hitch nodded. "All set, sarge."**

"**Let's get going then."**

**##################**

**The morning was quiet with no signs of the Germans the Rat Patrol knew were there … somewhere. At noon they stopped in a wadi. Even though they'd stopped every two hours to check the jeeps, they all got out and stretched weary muscles.**

**Troy said, "Let's have some lunch while the engines cool."**

**Hitch and Tully put the jeeps hoods up while Charley went to the back to get the K-rations. She picked up five boxes of food and two canteens before she went to a shady spot to sit down.**

**Moffitt walked over to join her and called, "Tully, bring the map bag, please."**

**The private detoured slightly and got the bag from under the passenger seat while Hitch walked on ahead.**

**Troy picked up one of the K-ration boxes and a canteen as he said, "I'm going on watch. Let's be ready to go in thirty minutes."**

**Tully handed the map bag to Moffitt before sitting down next to Charley. "The way to Division Headquarters is pretty cut and dry, sarge. Why the map?"**

**Moffitt smiled as he opened his box. "I want to check the map for alternative routes in case we meet the Germans."**

**Charley spread some of the canned meat on a cracker as she asked, "Do you think we'll run into trouble?"**

"**Probably not, but we know they've been seen in the area. I like to be prepared just in case. If all goes well, we should arrive at Division Headquarters before the end of the day."**

**Moffitt, Hitch, Tully, and Charley chatted as they ate. When they were finished, Charley gathered up the trash while Hitch and Tully went to check the jeeps before they headed out.**

**Troy checked his watch when he heard the jeeps coming. Thirty minutes—right on time.**

**##################**

**They drove for about two hours and Troy was getting ready to call for another halt when he saw Moffitt waving from the back of the other jeep, then pointed to their left. Troy turned and saw the German patrol Moffitt had spotted. He leaned over and said to Hitch, "I can't tell if we've been seen or not. Let's take cover and find out."**

**His friend and driver gave a nod as he turned them towards a grouping of dunes.**

**The jeeps stopped and the four men got out. Tully and Hitch each grabbed a machine gun as Charley got out of the jeep. Tully shook his head and said, "You stay put."**

**Charley said, "Don't worry. Just stretching while I can. I'm fine with babysitting Olive and Bertha."**

**Laying side-by-side on the top of the dune, Troy and Moffitt used binoculars to follow the German patrol's progress. It soon became obvious that they had been seen and the patrol was going to check it out.**

**Troy said in a low voice, "Hitch, you and Tully move the jeeps around to those other dunes. Drag the wire to get rid of the tracks."**

**The privates hurried back down to the jeeps and Tully unrolled the wire mesh that was tied to the rear fender of the jeep.**

**Charley said, "They saw us."**

**Tully nodded as he got in behind the wheel. "Yep." He started the engine and followed closely behind Hitch as they quickly disappeared.**

**When they stopped again, Charley asked, "What about Sam and Jack?"**

"**They'll be fine where they are."**

**Hitch and Tully hurried to get to the top of the dune and waited to see what the Germans would do.**

**Troy and Moffitt watched the Germans stop and examine the tracks they found in the sand. The commander pointed and gave orders to follow the trail in behind the dunes.**

**The four Allies flattened themselves against their respective dunes as the patrol carefully drove around one dune, expecting to find the two American vehicles whose tracks they followed.**

**Instead, the Germans saw nothing and came to a halt when the tracks disappeared. The commander looked around trying to gauge which way the Allies went. However, it was impossible to tell for sure … and not wanting to take a chance that who they'd seen was the Rat Patrol setting a trap for them, the commander ordered his patrol to turn around and go back the way they'd come.**

**Hitch and Tully waited until they got the signal from Troy that the coast was clear, then went down to the jeeps. Tully rolled up the wire and tied it back on the fender. Then he and Hitch drove back to pick up Troy and Moffitt.**

**As the sergeants reached the jeeps, Troy said, "I assume you've got other routes picked out for us to take."**

**Moffitt nodded. "Yes, I've mapped out several."**

"**Good, pick one and take the lead. I don't think it's a good idea to stay on this one."**

**Moffitt got the map and checked it quickly before showing Tully the route he'd chosen. Then they were off again.**

**##################**

**Charley checked her watch as they were let through the gate at Division Headquarters. Their "drive around" added a couple of hours to the trip, but they had gotten there in one piece and that's what mattered.**

**Charley was dropped off to deliver her package. As Moffitt moved to the passenger seat, Tully said to her, "I'll meet you here."**

**Charley nodded. "Okay, see you in a little bit."**

**She went inside and asked where ****Lt. Gen. Harold Phillips' office was located. The woman behind the desk looked Charley up and down before she said, "Lt. Gen. Phillips is a very busy man, miss…"**

**Charley quickly said, "I'm sorry. I'm Charley Pettigrew, a courier from Ras Tanura. I've been ordered to give the Lt. Gen. a package personally."**

"**Let's see this 'package'."**

**Charley took the large, well stuffed manila envelope out of her satchel. It was stamped "SECRET". The woman reached to take it and Charley pulled it back, holding it tightly against her chest and said, "No, ma'am. I'm to hand it to the Lt. Gen. personally."**

**The woman frowned as she picked up the phone's receiver and dialed a number. After a moment she said, "There's a courier here from Ras Tanura, sir. She says she's to give you something personally." There was a pause, then she said, "Yes, sir, I'll send her in." She hung up the receiver and looked at Charley. "Lt. Gen. Phillips is waiting for you. First door on the right."**

**Charley smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you, ma'am." She went to the door and knocked. When she was told to enter, Charley walked in and closed the door. She went to the desk where the Lt. Gen. was sitting and said, "Captain Boggs sent me with a package, sir."**

**Phillips took the envelope she held out to him. "Thank you. You aren't out here alone are you?"**

"**No, sir, I was to come with a convoy, but it was cancelled at the last minute. The Rat Patrol is my escort."**

"**I see. That's a very good escort to have."**

**Charley smiled. "Yes, sir, it is. Um … Captain Boggs told me to wait for a reply."**

**Phillips said, "And you'll have it first thing in the morning."**

**When Charley walked outside, Tully was waiting for her. He smiled and asked, "Everything go all right?"**

**Charley nodded. "Yep, I'll have a reply to take back to Captain Boggs in the morning."**

**##################**

**Their tent assignment was one with five cots. No one mentioned they only needed four.**

**In the morning Tully went with Charley to pick up the reply. The woman at the desk glared at them as she handed the envelope to Charley and said, "This is to go to Captain Boggs and no one else."**

**Charley took it with a smile and said, "Yes, ma'am. I'll see to it personally."**

**When they were outside, Tully said, "I wonder what's up with her. She looked like she'd been suckin' on a lemon."**

**Charley giggled. "Yeah, her mood hasn't changed since yesterday."**

**They met Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch in the mess hall for breakfast.**

**Moffitt smiled when Tully and Charley arrived and sat down with their food. "Did you pick up the package you're to take back with you?"**

**Charley nodded as she put salt on her powdered scramble eggs. "Yes, I did."**

**Troy sipped his coffee, then said, "Good. We won't have to stick around then."**

"**Sounds like you'd rather be elsewhere, Sam."**

"**The last time we were here it was after a rather difficult assignment. We were exhausted and in need of showers and decent food, but as soon as Lt. Gen. Phillips found out we were here, he sent us right back out on a recon mission."**

**Hitch had a look of disgust as he said, "Yeah, three more days without a shower and he didn't even give us time to resupply."**

**Charley said, "That sounds downright dangerous."**

**Moffitt swallowed a forkful of eggs before he said, "Luckily we had plenty of ammunition, but we were low on rations."**

**Troy changed the subject by saying, "Are the jeeps ready to go?"**

**Tully replied, "Yep, Hitch and I got 'em ready before I went to headquarters with Charley."**

**##################**

**The morning was quiet, too quiet. The hair on the back of Troy's neck was standing on end. When they stopped for lunch, he stared out at the empty desert and said, "I don't like it."**

**Moffitt asked, "What's wrong, Troy?"**

"**We should've seen some sign of the Germans by now."**

"**But we should be safe on this route."**

**Troy sighed. "I know, but a little voice keeps telling me we're going to run into trouble."**

**Moffitt smiled slightly. "A bit of intuition?"**

**Troy hesitated as he scanned the desert again, "Yeah, maybe." After they'd eaten, he told the others to be extra vigilant.**

**##################**

**It was nearly two that afternoon when trouble struck in the form of a German patrol. They came out of hiding as the jeeps passed by a small waterhole. It was as if the enemy knew they were coming.**

**Troy immediately climbed into the back of the jeeps and he and Moffitt swung the 50s around to return fire as Hitch and Tully accelerated to get away.**

**The Germans were well armed with mounted 30 caliber machine guns and mortars, as well as rifles and submachine guns.**

**Mortars fell behind and between the jeeps, making the sand explode to rain down on them, forcing the drivers to fight for control as their vehicles bucked.**

**One mortar hit just a little too close to Tully's side of the jeep, sending that side up on two wheels. Tully reached over and grabbed Charley's arm so she wouldn't fly out of the jeep, but Moffitt lost his grip and tumbled out.**

**The jeep went back down on all four wheels and Charley yelled, "We lost Jack!"**

**Tully began a sweeping U-turn as Charley jumped into the back. "What the heck are you doin'?"**

**Charley primed the 50 as she said, "Just get to Jack!" And then she was firing the big gun.**

**Troy had seen what had happened and had Hitch turn around to help cover Moffitt and Tully.**

**Tully reached Moffitt before the Germans could. Moffitt staggered and limped as quickly as he could to get into the passenger seat. As soon as he was settled, he turned and yelled, "Charley…"**

"**No, Jack, stay put! I've got this!"**

**It wasn't the best time to argue, so Moffitt gritted his teeth and held on.**

**After finally outdistancing the Germans, Troy had them pull into cover behind a big sand dune.**

**Tully switched off the engine and asked, "You okay, Charley?"**

**She climbed out of the jeep as she replied, "I'm fine, but Jack's hurt."**

**Moffitt sighed. "It's just a sprain I'm sure."**

**Troy and Hitch joined them and Troy said, "Get him into the shade so we can check him out."**

**Hitch and Tully helped Moffitt out of the jeep and into the shade while Charley got a med kit. Troy went on watch to make sure the Germans had really given up the chase.**

**Moffitt's foot and ankle were already badly swollen, so much so that Tully had to cut the sergeant's boot off.**

**Charley gently probed the injury, then announced, "It doesn't seem to be broken, but it is at least a bad sprain." She looked at Hitch. "Give him a shot of morphine while I wrap it up."**

**Hitch handed an elastic bandage from the med kit to her before getting a dose of morphine out. Tully held Moffitt's leg up and steady as Charley wrapped his foot and ankle.**

**Troy noticed that Charley was finishing off the bandage and headed down the dune. When he joined the others, he asked, "What's the verdict?"**

**Charley stood up and said, "It appears to be a sprain, but we won't know for sure until his ankle is x-rayed."**

**Hitch said, "I take it there's no sign of the Germans."**

**Troy shook his head. "Nothing." He looked down at Moffitt and asked, "Ready to get going?"**

**The sergeant gave a nod. "Just pour me into the back of dear Olive and I'll be fine."**

**Charley smiled and said, "I think it would be best if you were poured into the passenger seat. I'll take the back."**

**Hitch and Tully got the injured sergeant to his feet and to the jeep. Troy stood next to him and said, "We're still a few hours from base, so if you want to take a break along the way just say the word."**

**Moffitt smiled a little with slightly glazed eyes. "I will, and you just keep listening to your 'little voice'."**

**##################**

**Back on base at Ras Tanura Charley was dropped at headquarters and Moffitt was taken to medical, where Troy hurried inside for a wheelchair. Once Troy was pushing Moffitt towards the entrance, Hitch and Tully took the jeeps to the motor pool.**

**A while later, the two sergeants walked into (well, one was on crutches) the mess hall to find Hitch, Tully, and Charley finishing their dinner.**

**Moffitt sat down as Troy pulled over a second chair for his friend's wrapped foot and ankle and said, "Well, you were right, Charley. It's a bad sprain." Troy looked at Moffitt. "I'm going for some food. Do you want something to eat?"**

**Moffitt sighed, "Yes, thank you." After Troy walked away, he turned to the others and looked at Charley with a frown. "You, young lady, had no business manning the 50 that way. What were you thinking?"**

**Charley tried to look contrite as she said, "I guess I wasn't thinking. I just reacted."**

**Hitch smiled. "It looked like she knew what she was doing."**

**Tully put an arm around his wife and said, "I have to admit she did as good a job as anyone would under the circumstances."**

**Moffitt tried to look concerned. "Like an expert."**

**Hitch chuckled and asked jokingly, "Afraid she might take your job?"**

"**Well, I am going to be laid up for a while…"**

**Charley finally cut in with a smile, "Thank you for the confidence, but no way. I'm a volunteer courier, not a trained soldier. Do you realize what my father would do if he were to get wind of what I did? I'm sure they'll find a competent temporary replacement for you, Jack."**

**Tully said, "Operative word is 'temporary'."**

**Troy returned with two trays of food, setting one in front of Moffitt as he sat down with the other. He shook salt and pepper on his meal and picked up his fork. Troy shook the utensil at Charley and said, "We need to have a talk about what happened out there…"**


End file.
